


Dance With The Devil

by Kaellig



Series: Hunters And Tigers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Criminal Masterminds, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два года назад Мориарти подставил Морана и сплавил его в мексиканскую тюрьму. А затем неожиданно вытащил обратно для нового задания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на fandom fighting для команды "Consulting Gang"

Когда ты приезжаешь на аэродром, а там вместо маленького частного самолёта с шефом на борту тебя встречают два фургона, набитые спецназовцами, всё, в общем-то, просто и очевидно. Поэтому, оказавшись в такой ситуации, Себастьян Моран не стал предпринимать безнадёжные попытки бегства и сдался молча и без сопротивления. Даже когда чужие руки бесцеремонно рванули молнию сумки и вытащили оттуда винтовку, снайпер лишь крепче стиснул зубы, оставаясь внешне расслабленным и безучастным. Даже когда ему врезали прикладом автомата в живот, а потом добавили коленом в челюсть, он сдержал свои инстинкты и не сломал ублюдку ногу. Себастьян слишком хорошо понимал, что ему не вырваться живым, а умирать было бы слишком нерационально. И поэтому он позволил застегнуть на своих запястьях наручники и швырнуть себя в кузов одного из фургонов.

Он ни секунды не сомневался, что Джим его подставил. Это тоже было просто и очевидно. Понимание этого факта не мешало Морану злиться, однако позволяло смотреть на вещи трезво. Себастьян допустил ошибку, когда решил, что незаменим для Мориарти. Разумеется, он никогда не доверял своему боссу, так как понятия лояльность и верность слову в принципе отсутствовали в персональном толковом словаре Джима. Джим был непоследовательным, непредсказуемым и непостоянным, он привязывался к вещам и к людям, а потом забывал о них на следующий же день (в лучшем случае), но свой бизнес вёл безукоризненно и жёстко. Именно поэтому Моран проявил непозволительную беспечность и перестал ждать подвоха: ведь лучших исполнителей, чем он, у Мориарти не было.  
И, на самом деле, наёмник был абсолютно уверен, что проблема была вовсе не в качестве его работы. Джим избавился от него не потому, что Себастьян в чём-то налажал, а потому, что тот просто ему надоел.  
В общем-то, если посмотреть с этой стороны, то Моран действительно налажал – став неинтересным.  
Можно подумать, его брали придворным шутом или нянечкой в детский сад, что за херня.  
В самом начале их совместной работы Мориарти ловил кайф от невозмутимости своего помощника. Какой бы финт он ни откалывал, Моран лишь флегматично перекладывал сигарету из одного угла рта в другой и делал то, что от него требовалось. Избавиться от тела расчленённой проститутки? Не проблема. Достать наркоты, потому что у шефа ломка? Фигня вопрос. Убрать китайскую триаду, просто потому что Джиму надоело вести с ними дела? Да вообще ерунда. Он не был кровожадным маньяком, отнюдь нет. Но он был охотником на тигров, а это приучает к хладнокровию и избавляет от лишней сентиментальности. Подумать только, в детстве Себастьян искренне обожал этих полосатых красавцев, каждые выходные умолял отца отвести его в зоопарк и сам за рукав тянул к клеткам с тиграми. В те годы ему и в голову не пришло бы такое кощунство – убить тигра. Однако затем он обнаружил в себе странную склонность уничтожать то, что любит. Не из желания причинить боль, а, скорее, проверяя самого себя: сможет или нет? То, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Убивая часть себя и всё равно продолжая жить, ты становишься сильнее вдвое.  
Именно это больше всего ценил в снайпере Джеймс Мориарти: отсутствие внутренних ограничений и неумение удивляться. Но именно это же в нём и раздражало, потому что больше всего на свете Джим любил расставлять этические ловушки и заставать врасплох. Моран одинаково не подходил ни для первого, ни для второго, а потому, когда Мориарти надоело ставить над наёмником эксперименты, он просто и элегантно от него избавился. Хорошо ещё, что не отправил кого-нибудь его пристрелить, хоть на том спасибо.

Мексиканская тюрьма оказалась ещё менее приятным местом, чем он ожидал, и Себастьян запоздало подумал, что, возможно, стоило испытать удачу и попытаться сбежать ещё на аэродроме. Ему доводилось уже попадать за решётку: три месяца в плену в Афганистане, несколько арестов в разных странах Европы, пара арестов в Британии, а однажды он даже угодил на целый год в одну из американских тюрем. Причины были разные, но в большинстве случаев ему просто нужно было что-то получить от кого-то из заключённых. Он умел себя вести, умел устанавливать правила и, самое главное, умел совершать и организовывать побеги. Мориарти, разумеется, прекрасно был об этом осведомлён, поэтому на этот раз Моран оказался вовсе не в почти уютной европейской тюрьме, а в Латинской Америке, где он был отнюдь не ветераном Афганской войны и хладнокровным убийцей, а просто ещё одним слишком много о себе думающим белым.  
Это не могло кончиться хорошо.  
Первую ошибку Моран допустил, огрызнувшись на одного из местных вожаков. Вернее, ошибкой было даже не это, а то, что он осознал неправильность своего поведения слишком поздно.  
Его избили той же ночью. Первым нападающим Себастьян переломал пальцы и руки, кому-то явно сломал рёбра, одному едва не проломил череп, лишь в последний миг смягчив удар. Однако их было слишком много – даже для него. На самом деле, сопротивление привело лишь к тому, что к утру Моран не был вполне уверен, жив он или нет.  
И если за предательство как таковое он на Джима не особенно и злился, то вот за это уже готов был убить.

Первый раз Себастьян попытался сбежать через два месяца. План был идеален, всё было продумано до деталей, и Морану наверняка удалось бы довести своё дело до конца, если бы он не сломал ногу, умудрившись споткнуться на ровном месте о какой-то прут, не замеченный в темноте. В этот момент он впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, растратил всю свою удачу за время работы с Джимом.  
Убедился он в этом через полгода, когда вторая попытка потерпела полный крах на первом же этапе: завернув за угол, Моран наткнулся на трёх охранников, насилующих в «слепой» зоне камер какого-то парня, недавно переведённого вместе с ещё несколькими заключёнными из другой тюрьмы. Себастьян успел сломать одному из охранников шею, прежде чем кто-то из двух оставшихся прострелил ему ногу, а затем вырубил ударом приклада по голове.  
Третья попытка была спонтанной, возможность подвернулась неожиданно, и Моран провёл две ночи без сна, продумывая всё так, чтобы учесть любую случайность. К этому времени нога Себастьяна уже зажила, и его самого перевели в тюрьму более строго режима и лучше охраняемую, так что план здания пришлось составлять с нуля, и он по-прежнему зиял белыми пятнами. Именно это и подвело: там, где по расчетам Морана должен был находиться проход в другое крыло, оказался тупик с глухой стеной. Охранники застали его флегматично сидящим у этой самой грёбаной стены с контрабандной сигаретой в зубах.  
В четвёртый раз он бежал уже без какого-либо плана, на голых инстинктах пытаясь уйти от подкрадывающегося отчаяния. Его скрутили почти без проблем, и Себастьян с удивлением понял, что вот это вот бессмысленное сидение в клетке сломало его куда вернее, чем постоянные пытки в афганском плену. Там у него была цель, там был смысл. Здесь же он был никому не нужен, и в первую очередь – самому себе. Как тигр в зоопарке, на потеху публике и без шанса вновь обрести свободу.  
К исходу второго года заключения Себастьяну Морану впервые в жизни пришла в голову мысль о том, что иногда смерть тоже является выходом.  
К счастью, ему не хватило времени на то, чтобы обдумать эту мысль как следует.

Однажды ему просто кинули стопку чистой одежды, затем вывели из камеры, сняли наручники и посадили в ждавший во дворе тюрьмы внедорожник. Незнакомый Морану парень в дорогом костюме, нервно сглатывая, протянул начальнику тюрьмы пухлый конверт, после чего тоже сел в машину. Через четыре дня Себастьян уже выходил из самолёта в Хитроу.  
Моросящий дождь, серое небо, холодный ветер, пытающийся забраться под пиджак классического кроя, так непривычно обтягивающий плечи после тюремной робы. Всё это казалось совершенно нереальным и невозможным, словно он всё-таки свихнулся и теперь пускает пузыри, счастливо улыбаясь и наслаждаясь видениями, сгенерированными его собственным сознанием. Потому что рай в понимании Морана был именно таким: неприветливым, дождливым и категорически недоступным.  
Всю дорогу он не проронил ни единого слова, оставаясь равнодушным и безучастным ко всему. Выход из тюрьмы, новая одежда, трансатлантический перелёт в бизнес-классе – всё это, казалось, совершенно его не волновало. Как и недоуменные шепотки за спиной, которыми обменивались сопровождавшие его люди Мориарти. Да, в этом Моран был уверен на все сто: ну правда, кому ещё, помимо Джима, могли так срочно и внезапно потребоваться его услуги? Себастьян не испытывал ни любопытства, ни волнения, ни возбуждения. Да, он наслаждался свободой, это было бы глупо отрицать. Ощущение свободы медленно проникало в его поры вместе с каплями лондонского дождя, с каждым вдохом вытесняло из лёгких затхлую мексиканскую сухость. Моран был полностью поглощён этим процессом, и до очередной игры заскучавшего Джима ему не было никакого дела.

В логове Джима не изменилось ничего. Изменилось место: Мориарти имел вполне грамотную привычку часто менять расположение своей штаб-квартиры, однако внутри всё было точно так же, как в полудюжине тех, которые помнил Моран. И это отчего-то неожиданно развеселило снайпера. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что под кроватью у бывшего шефа по-прежнему валяется забытый там полосатый носок, что в кофеварку по-прежнему не засыпаны зёрна, а на плите до сих пор стоит грязная сковородка с остатками пригоревшей яичницы. В этом было что-то одновременно очаровательно домашнее и в то же время – раздражающее и вызывающее брезгливость. В один момент Себастьян почувствовал себя не вызванным обратно к трону опальным слугой, а заглянувшим в гости старшим братом. «Сводным братом», - поправил он сам себя, когда Его Величество Джеймс Мориарти соблаговолил явить свой светлый лик. Джим был одет в свой любимый костюм; плохо выглаженный пиджак, застёгнутый на одну пуговицу, едва не сваливался с узких плеч, оттянутый вниз засунутыми в карманы руками. Вид у Мориарти был скучающе-деловой, однако Моран намётанным глазом заметил расширенные зрачки и бегающий взгляд и сразу понял, что шеф под кайфом.  
\- Наркота закончилась, мне сгонять? – ровно спросил он, однако Джим чутко уловил сарказм и растянул губы в своей обычной неприятной улыбочке.  
\- Себастьян, - протянул он, качнувшись на каблуках туфель. – Ты не рад меня видеть?  
\- Что ты, после рож моих сокамерников я просто счастлив видеть вместо них тебя.  
Джим нахмурился, обиженно надулся и, склонив голову набок, поинтересовался:  
\- Неужели ты ни капельки не скучал?  
Моран счёл за лучшее промолчать. Обвинять Джима в том, что тот его подставил, бессмысленно, потому что Мориарти просто не поймёт, в чём проблема. Ну да, подставил. А что? Что-то не нравится? Тогда почему я всё ещё жив? И в этом Себастьян с ним бы даже согласился: есть проблемы – избавляйся от них либо не ной. Избавляться от Мориарти он пока не собирался. Себастьян убивал только тех, кого ему заказывали, и тех, кто ему мешал. Но Джим не был помехой, он был стихийным бедствием. Нельзя же пристрелить цунами за то, что оно снесло город к чертям собачьим?   
Восприняв его молчание как положительный ответ, Джим удовлетворённо кивнул и улыбнулся шире.  
\- У меня для тебя работа есть, кстати.  
Моран равнодушно кивнул. Конечно, есть. Чёрта с два бы его иначе притащили сюда из Мексики.  
\- Ричард Коулман. – Мориарти произнёс имя медленно, едва ли не по слогам, смакуя и прокатывая по языку каждый звук. В этот момент Моран с неприятным удивлением обнаружил, что ему действительно не хватало всего этого – ленивого безумия во взгляде, скучающего тона капризного ребёнка и дорогих костюмов, в которых Джим всё равно смотрелся менеджером отдела продаж, а вовсе не зловещим криминальным гением.   
Моран взял протянутую шефом фотографию и развернул её к себе. С глянцевой поверхности на него смотрел мальчишка лет четырнадцати или пятнадцати, одетый в школьную форму. Небрежно уложенные русые волосы, дерзкий взгляд, упрямый подбородок и светлая улыбка всеобщего любимца. Хороший мальчик, явно из богатой и влиятельной семьи. Снайпер не стал спрашивать, зачем Мориарти нужна его смерть: это всегда было одним из их правил, кроме того, Себастьяну это действительно было неинтересно.   
\- Когда? – коротко спросил он, отрывая взгляд от фотографии.  
\- Всегда в тебе это любил, - истерически хохотнул Джим. – Сразу к делу. Ни лишних вопросов, ни разговоров о политике и погоде. Даже как дела не спросишь. – Он снова рассмеялся, перекатываясь с носка на каблук и дёргая головой, словно пытаясь решить, наклонить её в одну сторону или в другую. Раньше Моран такого за ним не замечал, из чего сделал вывод, что эти два года дались шефу нелегко, - и тут же пожалел, что на самом деле не спросил, как дела. Впрочем, Джим бы и не ответил. Он никогда не отвечал на такие вопросы, лишь насмешливо улыбаясь в ответ, а потом напивался, вызывал к себе среди ночи и рассказывал, рассказывал, рассказывал – обо всём подряд, начиная неуступчивыми деловыми партнёрами и их «тайными» грешками, и заканчивая надоедливой собакой соседей. Спустя сутки, как правило, партнёры неожиданно становились гораздо сговорчивее, а соседская собака попадала под машину или травилась, случайно сожрав крысиную отраву. Мориарти никогда не благодарил, но Морану это было и не нужно.  
\- Сделай всё в пятницу, - сказал Джим, наконец.  
\- До пятницы всего три дня, - напомнил Себастьян. – Я не успею подготовиться.  
\- Я сказал, сделай всё в пятницу! – заорал Мориарти, моментально переходя из расслабленного состояния в возбуждённое и придвигаясь к наёмнику почти вплотную. Себастьян мог разглядеть почти отсутствующую радужку в его глазах и ощутить едва уловимый аромат туалетной воды. Вот это он видел уже тысячу раз, а потому никак не отреагировал на вспышку и лишь флегматично кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, сделаю в пятницу.  
\- Вот и молодец, - сразу же успокоился Джим и похлопал снайпера по щеке. – Я в тебе не сомневался.  
Себастьян брезгливо отстранился и холодно спросил:  
\- Тебе что-нибудь ещё от меня нужно? Я бы хотел принять душ.  
Мориарти смерил его долгим взглядом.  
\- Отсоси мне.  
\- Иди на хер.  
Джим снова неприятно рассмеялся, затем передёрнул плечом.  
\- Иди, ты мне больше не нужен.  
Это «не нужен» царапнуло по сердцу, хотя, казалось бы, Моран не должен был обратить на это внимание – не после всего. Стиснув зубы, он молча развернулся и вышел. На улице его дожидалась новенькая BMW, в багажнике которой лежала сумка с деталями от винтовки, и Себастьян предпочёл сосредоточиться на мысли о том, что ему предстоит взять в руки оружие впервые за два года.

Ричард Коулман учился в престижной частной школе, охранявшейся по высшему разряду. Поэтому Моран, немного поразмыслив и составив примерный график парня (неточность информации изрядно напрягала снайпера, привыкшего полагаться только на проверенные данные, но времени действительно было в обрез), пришёл к выводу, что это самое подходящее место для работы. Уверенность в собственной безопасности расслабляет людей и делает их беспечными. Даже самый лучший телохранитель не может всё время оставаться начеку, если его клиент находится в защищённом месте.  
Идеальный вариант – дождаться окончания учебного дня и снять объект в тот момент, когда он будет выходить из здания в толпе ребят. Хаос, неразбериха, много шума – отличная обстановка для снайпера, вот только телохранители тоже это понимают. Объект нужно снять, когда этого никто не будет ожидать.  
Последним занятием у Коулмана по пятницам был испанский. Окна класса выходили в небольшой внутренний дворик, и взгляд неизбежно упирался в стену другого учебного корпуса. Однако за зданием школы возвышалась недавно возведённая высотка, на последних этажах которой ещё велись работы. Расстояние – приблизительно шестьсот метров.   
Моран неторопливо собрал новенькую винтовку. Он ещё не успел к ней привыкнуть, но, безвылазно проведя два вечера в тире, изучил основные черты её характера и не сомневался, что они сработаются. Кто бы ни покупал для него оружие, он отлично в нём разбирался – и явно неплохо знал самого Себастьяна. Единственным вариантом, приходившим в голову снайпера, был Джим, но шеф ни черта не понимал в винтовках, по крайней мере, насколько Моран был в курсе. Да и не похоже это было на Мориарти – самому покупать дорогие подарки своим подчинённым. Или, всё-таки, похоже? С Джимом никогда нельзя было понять, что для него нормально и естественно, а что нет, и Себастьян просто выкинул это из головы, сделав мысленную пометку вернуться к происхождению своего оружия позже.  
Он приник к окуляру, поймал объект в перекрестье прицела. Ричард Коулман с улыбкой слушал трёп своего соседа по парте, не забывая, однако, записывать за преподавателем. Растрёпанная небрежным движением пятерни чёлка, расстёгнутый форменный пиджак, мечтательный взгляд – парень явно был мыслями уже не в школе, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же закончится урок.  
Моран сверил точность прицела и плавно нажал на спусковой крючок. Ровно через восемь с половиной минут он покинул здание. Ещё через полторы минуты прибыли полицейские.  
Всё было так, как всегда, так, как он привык за годы, и только теперь он осознал, наконец, со всей ясностью, он действительно свободен. Хотя – свободен ли? Да, он не был больше заперт в клетке с такими же или даже более дикими зверями, чем он сам. Но значило ли это, что отныне он сам себе хозяин и может сам распоряжаться своей жизнью? О нет, Себастьян прекрасно знал, кому продал душу. Вопрос был лишь в том, что по этому контракту получил он сам?

Мориарти встретил его неформально, с двумя стаканами виски в руках, одетый в вытертые джинсы и яркую футболку с замысловатым принтом. Себастьян невольно хмыкнул:  
\- К такому наряду больше подошло бы пиво.  
\- Можешь взять сам в холодильнике, - Джим пожал плечами и сделал небольшой глоток. Его глаза болезненно блестели, и Моран покачал головой: его шеф был в своём репертуаре.  
Взяв, всё же, предложенный стакан, он опустился в своё любимое кресло, привычно закинув ногу на ногу и положив руку на спинку. Джим присел рядом с ним на подлокотник, в пол-оборота, с любопытством заглянул Себастьяну в глаза. Раньше Морану всегда становилось неуютно от этого взгляда, он не понимал, чего ждать в этот момент от Джима. Однако сейчас к своему собственному удивлению он испытывал только лёгкую злость и раздражение. Он провёл на свободе неделю; за это время он почти стал собою прежним, и уже больше не мог, не хотел делать вид, что в порядке.  
\- Видел сюжет про этого мальчика в вечерних новостях, - протянул Джим скучающим тоном, словно речь шла о погоде. – Отличная работа, как и всегда. Безупречно. Мне этого не хватало – людей, которые делают свою работу безупречно. Рад, что ты снова с нами.  
Он улыбнулся, покрутил стакан в руке. Склонил голову набок, продолжая всматриваться в лицо Морана. Тот спокойно поднёс свой стакан к губам, одним долгим глотком осушил его до дна, медленно наклонился вперёд, поставил пустой сосуд на стеклянную поверхность журнального столика. А затем молниеносным движением схватил Мориарти за горло и швырнул его на тот же столик.  
Стекло брызнуло осколками, оба стакана покатились по полу. Джим схватился за руку Себастьяна, пытаясь разжать его хватку и нелепо дрыгая при этом задранными вверх ногами.   
\- Ты… ты чего?! – прохрипел он, и Моран ещё сильнее стиснул пальцы. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось услышать, как хрустят позвонки Мориарти, увидеть, как бессильно откидывается его голова и закатываются глаза. Но он прекрасно знал, что не сделает этого. Злость куда-то испарилась; он смотрел в слезящиеся глаза Джима и видел в них искреннюю обиду – никакого лицемерия, никакой лжи, только недоумение ребёнка, который в шутку кинул снежок во взрослого, а в ответ получил настоящий удар.  
Себастьян брезгливо разжал пальцы и встал. Джим неловко выбрался из обломков столика. Встал на четвереньки, закашлялся, поморщившись, потёр горло. Задумчиво слизнул кровь с одного из многочисленных порезов на руке. Моран лишь покачал головой. Какого чёрта?! Зачем он нянчится столько лет с этим больным на всю голову уродом, с этим заигравшимся в бога мудаком, с этим ублюдком, который может со скуки отправить человека в мексиканскую тюрьму, а потом, по новому капризу, выкупить обратно и вести себя так, словно это нормально, словно все так делают и обижаться совершенно не на что? Нет, с него хватит. Он слишком в своём уме, чтобы продолжать в том же духе. Два года в тюрьме помогли прояснить сознание, но повторять этот эксперимент он не желает.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я действительно скучал по тебе, - произнёс Джим неожиданно серьёзным тоном. Моран, уже сделавший шаг в направлении двери, уставился на него с удивлением, словно не узнавая.   
\- Да ну? – холодно переспросил он.  
Мориарти, не отвечая, поднялся на ноги, продолжая держаться за горло окровавленной рукой, из-за чего казалось, будто у него перерезана глотка.  
\- Правда, - кивнул Джим. – Просто… ты мне мешал.  
\- Мешал? – снайпер вежливо приподнял бровь. Ему был неинтересен этот разговор. Собственно, ему вообще уже не было здесь интересно, и он сам не знал, почему ещё не ушёл, почему продолжает стоять посреди стеклянного крошева, сложив руки на груди и снисходительно дожидаясь следующей реплики Джима.  
Шеф скорчил недовольную рожу. Он бы явно предпочёл, чтобы Моран догадался сам, избавив его от необходимости что-либо говорить. Он неторопливо надел обратно слетевшие с ног тапки, одёрнул футболку и подобрал с пола чудом уцелевший стакан.  
\- Я выпью, если ты не против, - сказал он доверительным тоном, снова превращаясь в привычного Джима Мориарти, только на дне глаз ещё плескалось что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее страх. И неожиданно до Морана дошло, что он видел этот страх ещё в первый день после своего возвращения. Ему потребовалась ещё всего пара мгновений, чтобы окончательно сопоставить все факты и хрипло рассмеяться, запрокинув голову и обхватив её обеими руками.  
\- Твою мать, Джим, во что ты ввязался на этот раз? – почти простонал он.  
Морианти легкомысленно улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего особенного, просто война за власть над Лондоном. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.  
Он налил себе виски, но Себастьян вырвал стакан из нетвёрдой хватки Джима и осушил в два глотка.  
\- Дерьмо, - выругался он. – Ты хоть сам понимаешь, какое это дерьмо?!  
Джим неопределённо пожал плечами и, отобрав стакан обратно, снова его наполнил.  
\- Да брось, я всё продумал, - оптимистично заявил он, однако особой уверенности в голосе слышно не было.  
\- Ты… ты… - Моран подавился воздухом, шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и непроизвольно сжал пальцы в кулак, отчаянно желая снова схватить Джима за горло и уж на этот раз не отпускать, пока тот не затихнет. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и успокоиться. Когда он снова посмотрел на Мориарти, взгляд снайпера не выражал ничего. – Тебе не надо было отправлять меня в тюрьму. Я бы ушёл сам, узнав о твоём «гениальном» плане.  
\- Постой, Себ! – в голосе Джима явственно прозвучала тревога, и страх в его глазах, выйдя из-под контроля, затопил всю радужку. Моран никогда ещё не видел его таким. – Ты мне нужен. Они же… они же убьют меня, Себ! Ты же мой телохранитель, ты не можешь просто так уйти.  
\- Ты в этом так уверен? – лениво протянул Моран, явно копируя интонации шефа.  
\- Я буду делать всё, что ты скажешь. Только помоги. Ты же знаешь этих людей, знаешь их слабости. Просто скажи, что делать, куда бить.  
\- Куда бить?! Джим, ты ничего не понял. Этот зверь тебе не по зубам. Они сомнут тебя в лепёшку и будут правы. Да, я знаю их. И именно поэтому говорю: угомонись! Пойди на мировую, встань на колени, прими чужую руку.  
\- Это ты не понимаешь! У меня же почти получилось, я взял под контроль уже несколько секторов, я не могу просто остановиться!  
\- Хорошо, это твой выбор, делай, что хочешь. Без меня.  
Он всё-таки вышел из комнаты, и через несколько секунд Джим услышал, как хлопнула дверь. Допив виски, Мориарти растёр обеими ладонями лицо, достал из кармана мобильный телефон и набрал номер. Он собирался завершить начатое. Даже без лучшего из своих людей.

Себастьян был уверен, что вскоре услышит о Мориарти из новостей, когда труп бывшего шефа найдут где-нибудь на берегу Темзы или на городской свалке. Однако, изучив криминальные сводки за последние два года, он обнаружил, что война всё это время шла с попеременным успехом. Он даже выяснил, кем был убитый им парень и какое имел отношение ко всему происходящему. Как и предполагал Себастьян – никакого. Просто мальчик, имевший несчастье учиться в одном классе с сыном врага Мориарти. Убийство Ричарда Коулмана было своеобразным предупреждением: мы доберёмся и до твоего ребёнка, если ты не отступишь. И, судя по газетам, адресат сообщение получил и принял во внимание. От других имён в некрологах порой вставали дыбом волосы: Моран слышал их все хотя бы раз, с обладателями некоторых даже был неплохо знаком, и его пугал сам факт того, что Джим сумел так глубоко забраться. Пока что этому гениальному засранцу сказочно везло, но снайпера не отпускало предчувствие, что рано или поздно удача Джима закончится.   
Интуиция не подвела: телефонный звонок разбудил его среди ночи. Мориарти не мог знать номер этого телефона, но Моран ни мгновения не сомневался, что звонит именно он. И единственная причина, по которой Джим мог звонить, - это просьба о помощи.  
Поэтому Себастьян ответил сразу, даже не тратя несколько секунд на то, чтобы проснуться.  
\- Джим?  
\- Себ, мне нужна твоя помощь, - шеф говорил вроде бы спокойно, привычно растягивая звуки, но Моран чутко различил истеричные нотки в его голосе.  
\- Хорошо. Что случилось?  
\- У меня встреча со Стэрриджем через два часа.  
Моран оторвал трубку от уха, чтобы посмотреть на время.  
\- Вы оба с ума сошли? Сейчас два часа ночи.  
Паническую мысль о том, что Джима точно убьют на этой встрече, он старательно запихнул подальше.  
\- У меня нет времени! – Мориарти всё-таки сорвался на крик, и Себастьян против воли ощутил укол тревоги. Он знал, что шеф любит экспрессивную манеру подачи информации, но слишком хорошо понимал, что сейчас всё по-настоящему серьёзно.  
\- Я приеду. Диктуй адрес.

Когда ты сидишь в просторном холле огромного офиса, расположенного на последнем этаже шикарного небоскрёба, расслабленно прикрыв глаза и наблюдая из-под опущенных век за сидящими напротив телохранителями самого опасного из врагов твоего босса, ты отчётливо ощущаешь каждую мышцу собственного тела, напряжённого до предела.  
Моран знал, что четвёрка затянутых в чёрные костюмы бугаёв не воспринимают его всерьёз. Он их прекрасно понимал: их было четверо против одного, и у Морана не было ни единого шанса, как бы хорош он ни был. Сами боссы уже полчаса находились за закрытой дверью; с ними было ещё по одному телохранителю. Себастьян мог лишь догадываться о том, почему Мориарти предпочёл оставить его в приёмной.  
Когда из-за двери неожиданно донеслись звуки борьбы и треск ломающейся мебели, Моран среагировал первым. Два коротких лезвия, замаскированных под запонки, попали точно в свои цели, третий телохранитель упал со сломанной шеей, едва успев подняться из слишком мягкого кресла, и только на четвёртого пришлось потратить несколько драгоценных секунд. В кабинет Моран ворвался всего через мгновение после двух слитных выстрелов и ещё одного, прозвучавшего с небольшим интервалом после них, – как раз вовремя, чтобы выхватить собственный пистолет и всадить пулю в лоб последнему из телохранителей Стэрриджа.  
Джим стоял посреди помещения, сжимая обеими руками тяжёлую каменную пепельницу, с которой капало что-то густое и тёмное. Из простреленного плеча сочилась кровь, но Мориарти явно этого не чувствовал под действием адреналина. В кресле перед ним сидел труп Стэрриджа – Морану даже не нужно было проверять пульс, чтобы догадаться, что человек с кровавой кашей вместо головы не может быть живым.  
Он аккуратно переступил через тело застреленного им телохранителя и забрал пепельницу из рук окаменевшего Джима. Тот чуть заметно вздрогнул и усилием воли оторвал завороженный взгляд от того, что осталось от лица Стэрриджа. Медленно, как во сне, он вытянул из внутреннего кармана пиджака пижонский портсигар, открыл с его со второй попытки, вытащил одну сигарету и попытался щёлкнуть зажигалкой, но пальцы отчаянно дрожали и срывались. Моран вырвал сигарету у него изо рта, раскурил сам и вложил обратно. Джим резко затянулся, едва не давясь воздухом пополам с дымом, и благодарно кивнул.  
К тому времени, когда он, докурив первую сигарету, уже самостоятельно раскурил вторую, в голове у Себастьяна уже имелся довольно сносный план по спасению жизни своего незадачливого босса. К сожалению, этот план включал в себя войну с половиной Лондона. Однако этот факт Морана уже больше не смущал – какая разница, если других вариантов уже больше нет?  
\- Я хочу прибавку к зарплате и новую винтовку.  
\- Чем тебя эта не устраивает?! Я же выбирал лучшее!  
Снайпер посмотрел на него со снисходительной полуулыбкой:  
\- Да, но мне нужно что-то менее приметное. У этой малышки слишком узнаваемый почерк.


End file.
